<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starker Salad by Sthefy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144548">Starker Salad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy'>Sthefy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Moodboards included!, Mutual Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Starker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, based on several prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Starker short stories that I have been cooking since 2018. Inspired by series, movies, songs and more. Very rarely the chapters will be related. Secondary ships may vary.</p><p>Prompt requests allowed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starker Salad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                          </p><p> </p><p><em>"He is not dead, he is not dead, he is not dead..."</em>  Seventeen-year-old Peter Parker was repeating these words as a mantra to himself. In his hands he held a baseball bat that would go completely unnoticed if it weren't for the fact that its primary color was white, which would take a backseat when it was impregnated with blood. Blood that was not his, but that he had to spill out someone. Blood of a troublesome man, because it brought more anger and sadness than joy for the person Peter held most dear.    </p><p>Steve Rogers was lying on the floor, on his back, inside a reading room enclosed in a beautiful glass box. Part of his blond hair was stained with blood and the wound on his head didn't look good at all. Peter, in a cold sweat, slowly dropped the bat and carefully reached down until he could touch the man's jugular.  </p><p>One, two... and there it was. He felt it, limp but persistent, that's how Rogers's pulse was. Peter could breathe easily knowing that he hadn't killed him. <strike><em>Yet.</em></strike> The very thought made him uneasy, but Rogers was like that pesky pimple on the ass that more than one was more than willing to exterminate.</p><p>He had been condescending to him, on more than one occasion. If he had not interfered in the life of the businessman Tony Stark, he would surely not have met him in life. Peter could still remember that autumn afternoon, where he glimpsed how the renowned businessman asked him about the latest trends in reading, the famous bestsellers. Peter, like any good manager of a small but prestigious bookstore, found himself answering each of his questions and he didn´t believe his luck when both of them said goodbye, he managed to get Stark himself to give him his number.</p><p><em>"Surely something good I did well,"</em> he congratulated himself proudly. However, he didn´t even know that this was the beginning of the end. A dangerous game that he believed, he would never participate, because for him the past was trodden on. But there was something enigmatic about Tony that as a child he could never decline...</p><p>At first, it all started innocent and casual. After all, everyone stalked their guilty interests and crushes, right? And Stark was already a public figure himself, so Peter saw it completely natural to find each of his social networks on the Internet. Because once you put something personal and intimate on the web, it was no longer merely personal and private, especially private. Now in a way, that information belong now in the public domain, and anyone would have easily access to it.</p><p>And normal, that's how the days passed when Peter investigated him, followed in his footsteps. Without too much complications, he found his personal address; the bodyguards were so rude only by their appeareance but so empty of internal intelligence at the same time that it hadn't cost him anything to outwit them. There was nothing Peter could miss, because he already had some experience on the ground. Little experience, yes, but oh, how in practice that was reflected.</p><p>It was a stroke of luck that Tony suddenly invited him out for coffee. Peter played tough for the first few minutes after receiving that message, but in the end he went. And he totally enjoyed every second of it, getting to know him even more. He was surprised that Tony secretly wanted to write a book, at least.</p><p>"Poetry isn't just for girls.There´s so much truth and sadness hidden behind all of those words." The young man protested in response, which Tony, with a beer in hand and rosy cheeks, laughed a little embarrassed, embarrassed with anyone who could hear them. Peter at that moment wished they were in a more intimate place, a special place with fewer people so they could talk comfortably. But he knew Tony wasn't ready to hear that. No, there were many things on Tony's mind now. Many things of which he considered destructive -starting with his ex partner- to begin with.</p><p>Peter didn´t understand how someone so intelligent could not see the truth of their reality. Tony in his prose more than once begged for love, to be loved, to be <em>respected</em>... but like him, he placed all his faith and praise on the wrong person.</p><p>That was another detail in common they both shared.</p><p>They said goodbye that night and then Peter's brain began to plot. He needed to make him understand that Tony had terrible taste in choosing his relationships, hell, even his friendships, and he needed Tony to realize that the solution to his emotional problems was precisely himself, his adorable and friendly passive stalker who was, literally, willing to get rid of the obstacles, physical or emotional that separated them.</p><p>And he needed Tony to understand, once and for all, that so-and-so Rogers was a junkie fraud who didn't love him back, at least not in a true way. Because Steve Rogers has an affair with his illegal business provider, James Buchanan, aka "the Bucky." However, Peter had been merciful, offering Rogers the easy way out, more than once. But no, the very cretin went on and on stalking Tony like if he´s nothing, as if he still had a chance with him and being limited in options, something inside Peter snapped.</p><p>So he had to do what he didn't want to do from the start. He had tricked Steve into getting him to come into his territory and in his despair and anger at the situation, he hit him hard on the head without thinking.</p><p>So what was going to happen now when he woke up? What explanation would he give to the situation?</p><p>Well, at least he's not dead, he consoled himself. <em>"Not yet,"</em> repeated a small voice in his head.</p><p>Peter shook his head and rummaged in his pants, looking for that special key that would open the little glass box. That large, soundproof space, perfect also for kidnappings, he quickly concluded.</p><p>He left the place and immediately grabbed his phone, checking in that way, all the messages and emails that came from Tony, all in perfect condition and faithfully synchronized. Because when Peter claimed to be an admirer of someone, he really meant it.</p><p>And with a broken smile on his face, previously knowing where Tony would be tonight, he went straight to him, following one more time his steps.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>                            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you so much for reading &lt;3 If you like it, please drop me a few words below. I´d love to know about your opinion. English´s not my first language but I wanna share with you guys my stories and improve my writing skills as well~</p><p>Check out my tumblr and say hi! --&gt; @sthefystarkersworld</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>